


Weeks at the Psychiatrist

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gay, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 07:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: Chloes has to go to a Psychiatrist since her dad died, she hatet it, unitl she spot someone new who works there. Poem form.





	Weeks at the Psychiatrist

Nov. 2009

Its now nearly 2 years since my Dad died and now im here every thursday and have to talk about my feelings and my shit home life.

Feb. 2010

Like every thursday im here, waitung until the old lady at the reception say my name, its always the same i talk about how i feel, that Moms new boyfriend is a dickhead and i have no friends bc my only bestfriend also has left me.

June 2010

again im here i have a new look, one of my heairstreaks is blue i had this feeleing i had to do it, of course Moms bf freakt out.

March 2012

Something has chancged, a lot, now my hair are fully blue and I made new friends with a girl called steph, shes cool.

June 2012

Now im here since almoust 4 years and waht its always the same, home life is shit and im a rebelious 18 year old punk girl, i dont want to come but i do it for my mom and also my friend steph told me maybe after some time it will work, well lets see.

Sept. 2012

Finally the old lady is gone and now here works a new young girl, i think shes the same age at me, has long blonde hair and a cool blue feather erring.

Aug. 2012

The new girl who works here at the reception is really nice she alawys smiles so nice at me and her voice is so calm and beautiful, i think her name is Rachel.

Sep. 2012

Okay maybe this time i totally deserve to be here, Moms boyfriend freakd again out bc i have now this cool arm sleeve tattoo.

Jan. 2013

After beeing here for so long now it feels like home, i caint say that everything or at least a bit is better since i go here, but at least since Rachel is here and i tell you one time i can tell she listent to my therapy session.

Feb. 2013

yeah it was Valtinesday and waht I told my "Parents"?! im gay and waht happend? Right! Moms boyfriend had again a fraek out and told me that im loser beacuse I caint bring a boyfriend or girlfriend home.

March 2013

Big suprise! besides my Mom or my friend Steph, Rachel yeah the Rachel who work at my therapiest has Congratulations to my 19th birthday, that made me feel so better.

April 2013

Today i wear a band shirt called Firewalk, its my fav band and Rachel said she likes my T-shirt and I startet some small talk, normaly i hate to do that but it seems with Rachel it feels all so easy.

May 2013

after 3 weeks I and Rachel chat now everday here, shes soo nice and cool and again I think she listent to one of my sessions again.

June 2013

Okay you wont belive that, Rachel figured out im gay and waht?! yeah shes gay too and she wants my Phone number!

July 2013

since i talk or wrote with Rachel on the Phone nearly everyday and trust me to talk with her is soo much better then all the sessions i had in the last years, she understand me so much and is just such a good listner, she has her B-day soon.

Nov 2013

Me and Rachel are dating now since 4 months and all is soo great she is really the best psychatrist in the world and my best friend and girlfriend, why I havent found out earlier?!   


 

Chloe the one who is now happier since she meet this girl.


End file.
